theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
John Bonacheck
John Bonacheck was portrayed by Cliff De Young. Biography In August 2007, John Bonacheck came to Genoa City claiming to be a federal agent for the Department of the Treasury looking for Plum who had apparently stolen money from his war buddy, Carson McDonald. He accused Amber Moore, Kevin Fisher and Daniel Romalotti of knowing where the cash was. John explained that marked bills from a $700,000 theft had been traced to each of them. Shortly after that, Amber was kidnapped. Back to talk to them, when the agent was busy taking a call, Kevin quickly told Daniel and Cane Ashby that they could not disclose any information about the stolen money. The agent showed the young men a photo of Plum but Kevin, Daniel and Cane denied knowing the man in the photo. When the agent asked about Amber, Cane explained that he did not know where his wife was. At that point, Neil Winters, still reeling from his heart-to-heart talk with Lily Winters, burst in ranting at Daniel about Amber's kidnapping and the stolen money. After the agent identified himself to Neil, he demanded more information. Neil explained that Daniel and Kevin had discovered a note demanding return of the money they'd taken for Amber's return. After the agent ordered Neil to phone the police about Amber's kidnapping, Kevin summoned Michael Baldwin to the apartment to represent him in yet another legal debacle. Agent Bonacheck rattled Daniel's and Kevin's cages when he told them that they could face up to ten years in prison for their roles in these alleged crimes. While Neil waited to talk to a detective, Agent Bonacheck drilled Cane for information after Kevin and Daniel refused to cooperate. Cane told the agent that Amber was a con artist and that he wasn't sure if anything she'd ever told him was the truth. When Cane mentioned Carson's suspected role in the kidnapping, the agent added Carson's name to the list of people he intended to interrogate. Cane also told the agent that Plum was at the morgue but that he didn't know whether or not Plum been murdered. An angry Neil told Daniel that he felt like knocking him into next week. Daniel admitted that he'd screwed up, but Neil reminded Daniel that he'd had one screw up after another. He heatedly warned Daniel to stay away from Lily. Colleen Carlton, back from a visit to New York, showed up at Adrian Korbel's. Their reconciliation was awkward at first but, after the couple discussed the reasons they hadn't seen eye-to-eye regarding Colleen's role in Kevin's plan to trap Jana Hawkes, they rekindled their love. Just as the two were about to make love, however, Lily knocked on the door. Lily told Colleen about Daniel having spent the stolen money and about Amber's kidnapping. She said she felt as if she didn't really know her husband whom she had once thought was a good person. Colleen didn't defend Daniel. Both Colleen and Adrian urged Lily to contact the police about the kidnapping. Adrian and Colleen listened as Lily talked about Daniel spending most of his free time online visiting porn sites. Adrian offered an explanation that perhaps Daniel had acquired destructive behavioral compulsions as a way to deal with life's pressures. Lily said that Daniel's actions have impacted how she relates to him and that she often thought Daniel was doing something wrong even when he wasn't. Lily said she wanted to be normal again. Neil picked Lily up at Adrian's and explained that Daniel was being questioned by the U.S. Treasury Department. Later, Adrian walked back into the room and overheard Colleen talking on the phone to Kevin. Adrian was not at all pleased. When Michael arrived at Kevin's, the agent explained that he was investigating Daniel and Kevin. After Michael agreed to also represent Daniel, the agent told Michael about Amber's kidnapping. Michael took Daniel and Kevin into another room and questioned them. He also asked them about Plum's death. Daniel and Kevin denied involvement in the mysterious man's death. The two begged Michael to help locate Amber. Daniel asked Michael not to tell Phyllis Summers about his involvement and Michael agreed only because Phyllis didn't need additional stress at that time in her difficult life. When Maggie Sullivan arrived at Kevin's and alerted search teams to hunt for Amber, Kevin and Daniel engaged in a shouting match with Cane over his cavalier attitude regarding Amber's fate. Daniel and Kevin told Maggie that Carson had a rap sheet, carried a gun and had gathered personal information about both of them and on Amber. Bonacheck and Maggie fit Kevin and Daniel for ankle GPS devices so they couldn't leave town. Paul Williams informed Neil that Carson McDonald may have been responsible for breaking into Devon Hamilton's house. Neil was angry with Devon and Lily for being involved in Daniel's dangerous scheme. Paul told Michael what he heard about Kevin and Daniel being caught, then told Phyllis Summers the news. Cane told Jill Abbott and Katherine Chancellor that he didn't think that Amber was lying to him this time and hoped that they would put up the ransom money to get Amber back. Jill and Kay discussed it then agreed to put up the money for Cane. Plum was identified at the morgue by Carson who had files of Amber, Kevin and Daniel in his hotel room. Paul confronted Carson about the files on Kevin, Daniel and Devon he found in his room. At Newman Enterprises, Daniel tried to pry off his anklet and successfully removed it. He ran down the hall to go rescue Amber but first ran into Neil. They argued and Daniel told Neil to go to hell. Neil took out his phone saying that he was going to check in with the lieutenant to make sure they knew that Daniel was taking off. At the coffeehouse, Daniel and Kevin saw a note in the tip jar. They pulled it out and read a note from the kidnapper saying they needed to get rid of the cops or Amber would die. In August 2007, Maggie got a call and explained that Carson somehow slipped past them. Paul said he would keep an eye out for him. Amber dug through boxes in the room where she was locked in and found a hairpin that she used to try to get out. The door opened but Carson was on the other side. A package was delivered and, when Cane opened it, there was a cell phone with no note. The phone then rang and Cane answered it. It was Carson and he was mad at Cane because he saw Paul near the money bag. Cane asked Carson not to hurt Amber, that he would do anything he wanted. He told Cane to pick up the money and Carson would call him back with further instructions. Carson told him that it was his last chance and if he had any authorities around that he would kill Amber. Cane insisted that Maggie not put a tail on him so Amber didn't get hurt. Kevin and Daniel watched the surveillance video at the coffee shop to find out who put the note about the money drop into the tip jar. They saw Ji Min Kim, a woman they didn't know and a regular each drop something into the tip jar. They then saw Carson near the tip jar but couldn't see if he had put anything in it. Kevin said they need to view it from a different angle. Ji Min returned and Jill told him that Cane was on his way to take the money to the kidnappers without the police. Maggie explained that the officers tailing Cane had lost him. Kevin and Daniel watched the video from a different angle. They saw that Carson left without putting anything into the tip jar. They rewound the tape see that Carson didn't put anything but a dollar bill into the tip jar. Cane showed up where Amber was being held but the man everyone thought was the treasury agent put a gun to Cane's head. It turned out Bonacheck was a rogue member of the FBI who wanted the money for himself. Cane said ‘I trusted you'. The man said that Cane had proven through his cooperation how much he loved his wife and now it was time to see how much she loved him. Amber and Carson were both bound and gagged. Kevin and Daniel continued to watch the video and they saw that the treasury agent was the one who put the note in the jar. Amber asked the ‘treasury' agent why he had done this. He asked Amber if she loved money more than her husband. She said she didn't know where the money was. He then put the gun to Cane's head. He threatened Amber and Carson he would kill Cane if he didn't get the money. John called Daniel to give him the ultimatum and Daniel said he had the money. John went to meet Daniel who stalled so that the police could come to arrest John for kidnapping. John held Daniel at gun point and was about to shoot him when Paul Williams, Maggie Sullivan and a police officer burst into the apartment and arrested John for kidnapping. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2000s